


Настоящее

by Yozhik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



Чужие интересы – это слишком слабое основание для вражды. Слишком слабое основание для любви. Слишком слабое основание для чего угодно, кроме, может, секундного любопытства. Так сказал бы кто угодно. Так сказала бы она. Так подумал бы он. Слишком слабое основание для хоть какого-то будущего.

Тидзуру Аой. У неё вообще не должно было быть будущего. Она умерла, потеряв смысл жизни, несколько лет назад. Смысл жизни, как ни странно, был в любви.  
Брэд Кроуфорд. Его будущее – загадка. Может быть, он умер в поисках свободы, почти год спустя.

\- Ты знал? – спрашивает она и не ждёт ответа.  
Не-вражда, не-любовь, не-будущее длится вот уже шестой год.


End file.
